What Is And What Should Never Be
by lyo24boi
Summary: After being trapped underground, Theo somehow ends up in Eichen House under lock and key. Scott and friends show up to see him, hear him out, and stranger things ensue from there.
1. To Feel

**| To Feel |**

As Scott rounded the corner down the stairs, he looked back up behind him, Stiles' expression of immense displeasure and Liam's of anxiety. Ms. Morrell was in front of the alpha, leading them down towards the closed wing of Eichen House. Eventually, they passed through the hallway, all manner of bizarre creatures wardened on either side. The passed one cell in particular, the front made entirely of glass. Inside was none other than Peter Hale, seated, bound in a strait jacket, and mouth bound. Upon seeing the three recognizable boys, he began to shake violently, trying scream at them, break free of his restraints. Morrell didn't stop, though, didn't pay him a glance, and the boys followed.

She rounded a corner, coming to another long hallway. In the very back at the end was a chamber floored and walled in rubber. Behind this glass was Theo Raeken. Bound similarly, albeit with his mouth free, he looked as if he was asleep. When his head rose from its fallen position, the chimera smiled up at them with that infamous devilish smirk.

"It took a month to get you here," Theo said, his tone matching his grin. Scott noted that his face was gaunter, the reason why they were there finally taking form. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"We came. Why're we here, Theo?" Scott said plainly.

"What, you're not shocked to see me?" he feigned.

"No one in this town stays dead," Stiles retorted. "It's like the fucking DC Universe." Scott shot him a look, but turned back to Theo.

"I just wanted to tell you I forgive you," Theo said, his gaze locking with Scott's.

"You, you forgive _us_?" Liam said disbelievingly. "Are you sure we can't make an exception this time?" he directed at Scott. "I mean, I'll do it. I have no problem at this point." Scott gave his beta an even sterner look.

"Things don't change I guess," Theo said, his smirk widening.

"Is that all?" Scott asked, his words still void of emotion. Theo's smirk dropped. Scott's stare—the concealed and controlled emotions—it robbed the chimera of his words. Of his game. He finally nodded, looking away. Scott watched him for a moment, his stare at the other boy's face not once wavering.

"Come on, Scotty, let's go," Stiles said, noting the other's gaze; Liam nodded in agreement.

But Scott turned to Morrell. "I wanna' go in there. I need a moment with him." Theo looked up at Scott, taken aback.

"Scott," Liam started. Stiles sighed, foreseeing a moment like this when they got the call from their former guidance counselor.

"I don't advise this, Scott," Morrell said.

"I'll be brief," the alpha offered. She looked down at Theo's face and relented, opening the door for him. "No wolf-hearing," Scott said to Liam, although when he looked away Stiles leaned back and made a face at the youngest amongst them, trying to signal they needed to hear everything.

"When you go in there, Scott," Morrell began, "touch the rubber after I seal the chamber." The true alpha walked in, Morrell sliding the door closed behind him and pushing the button to seal Theo's cell. She flicked off the intercom and in seconds Scott's hearing shifted; he could no longer pick up any noise outside the room.

"Scott?" Theo said, looking up at his old friend curiously, still caught off guard.

The brunette knelt and touched the floor. He kept his gaze down, breathing in. "This, all this, it didn't have to turn out this way. What happened?" He looked up at the bound boy. "The truth, please."

Theo hesitated. He looked as if he were about to open up, his eyes glistening, when his faux expression reverted to its true form. "This isn't over, Scott," he sneered. "I'm gonna' get out of here, and when I do, I'm coming for all of you. No games. No tricks. You're all dead!"

Scott didn't once falter. He stood, waving an assuring hand to the worried trio in the hall. "You won't," he said, turning back to Theo. "You're not getting out of here, not without my approval. Peter hasn't. He's just down the hall. He probably wants me dead more than you do, and he's still here. Has been for more than a year." Theo looked stunned. "Stiles was right...about a lot of things. He was right about you. About me. But he _was_ wrong about one thing: I still think there's hope. And I would say 'I wish I could show you what I see,' but, I actually can. Satomi taught me that alphas can not only view memories, or take them away, but they can share them, too." Scott stepped forward and, despite Theo's squirm, embedded his claws into the back of his neck…

" _Hi, Scott," the school nurse said, looking down at him. "Another asthma attack?"_

" _Not me. Theo." The eight-year old Scott looked over at his friend, Theo's chest heaving, a sickly noise emitting from his throat._

" _Okay, Theo. We're gonna' make you better," the nurse said, walking into another room._

" _You're okay," Scott said, leaning over, taking the boy's hand. He was scared, though, his eyes filled with concern. "Remember last time? The trip to the ER? It was easy, right?" Theo nodded. "You got to get out early. Go home."_

" _Alright, Mr. Raeken," the nurse said, returning with an inhaler. "I know you know how to use this." She knelt down, handed it to him. Theo brought it to his mouth and took a puff, holding his breath for ten seconds before releasing. "Again." Theo repeated the motion and finally let his head fall back. He offered the inhaler to her, the nurse taking it and wiping the mouth piece. "Did you forget yours again?" Theo nodded. "You, too, Mr. McCall?" Scott grinned, guilty. She sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Promise me boys, in the future, at least one of you remember your inhaler so you can look after each other?" They nodded and Scott helped Theo to his feet._

 _The scene dissolved and a montage seemed to scroll by. They were still in elementary school, but it was earlier in the year, before they met. Scott would see Theo down the hall or the boy would pass by him. They'd be in class and Theo would raise his hand. Once he even looked at Scott, looking around the room and catching the boy's gaze so briefly. Every time Scott saw him he became nervous. With butterflies._

 _The scene dissolved again. This time, Scott was looking up at his ceiling. He was shirtless, clad in only his boxers. It was the night of Senior Scribe, after the fight with Belasko and after the signing. He was in bed, his eyes dry from infrequent blinking. He was looking up, but he wasn't seeing. He was lost in his mind, in the memories of his friendship with Theo. Of that night, when the boy had stepped in to help fight his attacker. Of his teenaged face. His teenaged body. That more confident smile. The old feelings he once felt stirred, forcing him to roll over and grasp for something else to concentrate on._

 _The memory merged into the sight of Lydia, looking down at Liam with Hayden resting on his chest. He looked over at Theo, exhaustion and gratitude emanating from his pores. He tried to speak, only his body language nourished enough to step in. But Theo had just stepped forward from his lean on the sofa, looking only at him. He had just pulled Scott in tight, the alpha surprised and yet so entranced by the emotions swelling up inside from his core. As Scott made his way upstairs that night, he could feel his elementary crush come to full manifest as an 18-year-old boy. The desire in numerous prongs: romantically, curiously, sexually. His stomach had flip-flopped at just recalling the hug in his mind and throughout that night, even in bed, cuddling with Kira, he couldn't keep his mind from lingering on Theo. On the hug. On that feeling. On that pull..._

Scott's claws retracted and he stepped back. Theo's eyes were closed; he was trembling. Scott looked behind himself; while the door was still closed, Liam and Stiles looked alarmed enough to barge in. He gave them a look, his lip bunched, before turning back around to face the chimera.

"I know what psychopathy is, Theo. I know it prevents you from feeling guilt. That it makes it hard to feel...for others. Maybe that...maybe that'll give you something to think about. For the future. I'll be around." Scott rapped on the glass, the sounds from the rest of the world returning first before the door opened.

"Scott, what the hell was—" Stiles tried, but Scott put up his hand.

"Later," the alpha affirmed. He looked at Morrell, sticking out his hand. "Thank you." She shook it, giving him a reassuring smile. Scott didn't give Theo a single glance when Morrell escorted them out, only Liam and Stiles looking in on the distress pouring off of the interned boy's face. Out at the jeep, Scott climbed in shotgun. He breathed out heavily, looking read to have some sort of breakdown when Stiles pulled him into a hug. He didn't cry, but Stiles held him tight regardless.


	2. To Forget

**| To Forget |**

"'Don't you see what it means? Power! Power to rule! To make the world grovel at my feet!'" The music dropped, the black and white scene of _The Invisible Man_ reeling through other scenes of the 1933 movie. They were in Sinema, the whole pack. Stiles and Malia were on the sofas, Malia in Stiles' lap making out. They had been on the dancefloor for an hour, dancing hard. Mason and Corey were by the bar, drinking and talking to the latter's friend Tyler. Liam and Hayden were in the mix of it, feasting on the electric energy in the club. In some ways, they were the center of attention, even drawing the gaze of some of the go-go boys. And then there was Scott and Lydia.

On account of Scott's persistent and troubled bachelorhood—as well as Parrish working that evening—they tried to keep each other company. Dance even. It had been awkward at first, just getting the mechanics and general strangeness of it out of the way. A few songs in, however, they finally felt it. Fun. They got lost in the release even after Stiles and Malia left them for the couches when Scott picked up a scent. Lydia could tell something was up, but she didn't get a chance to ask.

"I'll be right back," Scott said, slipping away from her all too quickly. He squeezed through the crowd, passing by couples of all mixes of race, orientation, and likely species. He followed it: Theo's scent. It was so subtle, so masked under lust, sweat, and euphoria that he almost missed it. When he found the source, at the back entrance that was usually locked but unguarded, he found him standing there, holding a folded towel in his hands. "It's Schrader, right?" Scott said, looking over the familiar Eichen orderly, stepping forward slowly. The 30-something looked up. "What're you—"

"I was… _asked_ …to fetch you."

"So, you lured me out…with that?" Schrader stared blankly at him. "You didn't wanna' just come inside?"

Schrader's eyebrow raised. "Are you coming?" Just then the pack filed through the door.

"I don't even know who sent you. Or why."

"Scott?" Malia started.

"Ms. Morrell sent me. It concerns the chimera boy." He peered over Scott's shoulder and spotted Lydia. "Good to see you're feeling better," he said with a creepy smirk. Liam stepped in front of her, his nostrils flaring. Unphased, Schrader looked back at Scott. "Well?"

"Scott, don't," Stiles tried.

"Alright," Scott answered.

"I'm going, too," Liam offered.

"It's by invitation only," Schrader said, glaring at the beta.

"I'm not going alone," the true alpha said. "I don't trust him. Or _you_."

"Invitation only," the orderly countered.

"What about me?" Lydia said, stepping around Liam. "What if I come with?"

He examined her, considering for a moment, paying no mind to Malia's glare and the others' silent looks of worry and protest directed at the banshee. "Lydia then," he finally said, that creepy smile returning.

"I'll be fine," she said to Stiles, easily the most anxious of them all. Scott gave him a reassuring nod as well, patting Liam on the shoulder.

"Shall we?" Schrader said, pushing open the back exit, no alarm going off.

/ | * | * | \

When they arrived at Eichen House, Schrader drove his van through the guarded rear entrance and parked next to another. Sliding open the side door, Scott and Lydia clambered out, following him inside. He scanned in before leading them to Morrell's office. He knocked and opened the door. Marin Morrell looked up from her vertical-leaning tablet and grinned at them.

"Thank you, Freddie," she said. He sneered at her before walking away. "Please, sit," she said, offering the chairs on the other side of her desk. They sat and she took a sip of her tea. "How've you been?" she asked; the question was directed at both of them, but a careful listener would know she was more interested in the alpha.

"Fine," Lydia answered, Scott nodding; they were both looking at her expectantly.

The druid leaned back, continuing to smile mostly to herself. "Okay. Let me start by saying the last month has been… _unconventional_. Since your visit, Scott, Theo has started to open up more. He still won't tell me much, and he certainly won't tell me what you did—"

"He won't tell us, either," Lydia grumbled.

"—but whatever it was changed something in him."

"And you believe him?" Scott asked, skeptical now more than ever.

"I believe what you did affected him," Morrell answered. "All of what he's told me…well, given his history, and my own diagnosis, I take it all with a grain of salt. It appears genuine and so I can only work with what I'm given."

"What exactly has he told you?" Lydia asked.

"That, I'm afraid, I can't share."

Lydia and Scott glanced at each other, their looks identical. "It was worth a try," Lydia said. Scott's resigned but concurred when his phone buzzed.

/ Everything ok? / / He hasn't escaped has he? /

Stiles, naturally. Scott answered back when Lydia continued. "So why are we here? I can't imagine it's for a little update/non-update. And we're not high school students so we're not here for a guidance session."

Morrell smirked. "I have a theory, a question, and a proposal. Scott, what did you do that afternoon?"

The true alpha didn't answer at first. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone. He didn't want to admit he'd been duped because of a crush. He felt guilty enough as it were, that if Theo hadn't blinded him, all those people may still be alive. Yet, he had to tell them something. A piece of the truth, perhaps? "I learned something, about what alphas can do with memories," Scott tried. "I mean, I knew something about it, but this was different. Not only can I see someone's memories, or enter their psyche," he continued, glancing knowingly at Lydia, "or even take memories—which I've never done—but I can share them. So, I gave Theo a few. Shared how I saw him—at least before he betrayed us."

"Why?" Morrell said.

Scott shrugged. "I know he's incapable of empathy. I read that in psych class. He's a psychopath, right?" Morrell looked curiously at him. "I thought…maybe if I shared my own perspective with him, share someone else's emotions, maybe I could help him feel something. Turn on his empathy…if that's even a thing," he added, a light smile appearing.

"I suppose that's even more than I expected," Morrell said, "but I think it started to work." Scott and Lydia looked at her, shock donning both their faces. "He's exhibiting signs of remorse. He's still in a state of denial, even trying to keep up the façade, but I believe you opened up his ability to feel guilt."

"I…wow…" Scott breathed.

Morrell sat forward, he elbows digging into her desk. "I've never seen anything like it to be completely honest. Treatment of psychopathy is bound to various levels of therapy. There are no drugs, nor surgical stimulations, nothing. And therapy has truthfully produced moderate success at best. This…this is different. He remained entirely silent the first two weeks after your visit. He'd been chatty since his arrival, driving many of the patients and some of the orderlies mad with his jabber. The oral bounds you saw on Peter have also been used on Theo. After that first week, when Theo stared talking again, he lost the sarcasm and the ego at first. There was a level of introspection. Of course, the sarcasm and the ego did come back. His mind likely started rationalizing things, but, Scott, you really unlocked something in him."

"So what do you want him for?" Lydia said, her academic brain now fully engaged.

"I want him to go back in, but deeper."

"You want me to what?" Scott said.

"I was just going to plant the seed," Morrell confessed, "give you some time to think and contemplate. But with Lydia here, I'm just going to ask you both outright: Alan told me how you saved Stiles, how you forced the separation between him and the nogitsune. I want to know if you'll try it with Theo."

"But he's not possessed," Scott said, confused.

"No. Not exactly. His condition, by all understanding, is neurobiological, not supernatural. Well, with most certainty; we don't actually know if he let his sister die of his own volition or if the Dread Doctors tampered with him beforehand. I suspect not with what Valack's tapes indicate. Or rather, what _you_ said to him, Lydia."

"He showed the signs before they came," Lydia confirmed, thinking back to her visions.

"If that is the case," Morrell continued, "yes, your journey into his psyche will be different. Quite different, I'm sure. But if you find it traversable, if you find that you can affect him in the same light as you did before, try. You have nothing to lose at this point."

Scott looked at his former guidance counselor, unsure, while Lydia looked at him, almost encouraging and excited. "What about consent?" he said, almost challenging, hoping to cover for his fear of what he might find, or worse not being able to help.

"The nogitsune was in command of Stiles' body when you did this before. You didn't have his consent.

"But that was diff—"

"It wasn't, not really. If Stiles developed a tumor in his brain that caused him to turn violent and homicidal, and you bite could cure him, but didn't consent, maybe even tried to harm or kill you in the process, would you do it anyway?"

"Stiles doesn't want to be a werewolf. Under any circumstance. And even they my bite could kill him."

Morrell smirked. "Those issues aside? This is a hypothetical, Scott." She sat back, watching him carefully.

Scott paused, considering what was truly being asked. He looked at Lydia and when he saw he own smirk he looked down at her feet against the desk. He contemplated, regarding himself not bright enough for this thought experiment. But then he remembered the sick dogs, the ones that didn't like needles. Their bared teeth and growls, yet their docile and warm behavior after it was all over. "Yeah, I would."

Morrell genuinely smiled. "Psychopathy is like a tumor, Scott, we just can't treat it the same way. But you, you might be able to in this case. The question is, will you try?" Scott just looked at her, struggling with the analogy—and the proposal. "Would it help if we asked him first?" Scott nodded. "And if he says 'no?'" Scott didn't have a forthcoming answer.

"What would 'Dr. McCall' do?" Lydia asked with a grin.

He paused again, but then smiled back at her. "I'd still do it."

/ | * | * | \

"Are you okay with doing this? I mean, are you sure?" Scott looked at Lydia as they walked side by side from Morrell's office towards Theo's cell.

"No, I'm not. Last time was no cake walk. But I'm excited, too. In a way. What if it works?"

"You mean if he turns good?"

"It's not black and white if you think about it. In the tumor example, or even if it were some disease, not only does he not have consent, he isn't really in control. In a way, at least. I mean, none of us are, but that's not the point right now. Theo, his brain isn't allowing him to access things about himself, things that you and I can. Let's try and give it to him."

"You should consider psychology, Lydia," Morrell said ahead of them. "You both should."

"Scott is going to be a doctor and I have my eyes set on solving the Stark conjectures," Lydia affirmed.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Scott teased with a smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled when he looked forward again. They walked the rest of the way in silence and, when Theo came into view, they saw he was no longer bound to a chair; instead, he was curled up on his mattress resting atop a plastic frame. He sat up when he saw bodies stop at his window.

"Scott? Lydia?" he said, rolling his feet onto the floor. He looked hellish, the gloss to his reddened eyes the giveaway.

"How are you tonight?" Morrell asked the chimera. Theo shrugged. "Are you tired?"

"Not really."

She smiled at him. "I asked Scott here tonight because I was hoping you'd be up for exploring a new technique as part of your therapy."

"I'm not in the mood to talk," he said, exhaustion and a distant coldness to it.

Before Morrell could explain, Scott offered, "We don't have to. Actually, it's kinda' dangerous. But, I think it's worth a shot."

"To do what?" the chimera said.

Scott considered his words, trashing the immediate phrase, 'fix you,' that came to mind. "The memories I gave you…is there anything you want now that you've had time to think about them?" After Scott finished the question his strength and confidence vacillated only briefly; worry made him hope that Theo's answer wasn't 'you.' He couldn't take that, not yet. He hadn't allowed himself to go there. And then of course with Lydia standing there, that wouldn't bode well between them let alone any potential fallout with the pack.

To Scott's relief, Theo answered, "I'm not sure."

"Then, can you trust me? You owe me that. Both of us." The alpha heard the pang before he saw it in the boy's eyes; Morrell had been right, he had changed something in Theo.

The 'first chimera' looked from Scott to Lydia and to Scott again. There was a brief somber-like waver in his eyes. "Okay," he finally said.

"You ready?" Scott said, turning to the red-head. Lydia nodded and Morrell opened the door. Theo stood, looking at the pair hesitantly. "Sit there," Scott instructed, pointing to an area of the floor towards the window. Lydia took a familiar position towards Theo's left, both sitting cross-legged. "Don't move," Scott said, sitting on his legs behind them. He breathed deeply a few times before his red eyes appeared. He raised his clawed hands, lined the tips carefully, and pushed forward…

 _Scott and Lydia were standing on a bridge. As they looked around they realized it wasn't just any bridge; it was_ that _bridge. To Scott's visual memory, it was where Theo paid his respects to Tara after she had died. To Lydia's, it was where he watched as she froze to death in the creek below. Overhead, there was a full moon, the brightness of it catching Scott's attention. Lydia, however, looked down at the creek._

" _Scott, c'mere," she said. He stepped forward, following her gaze. Down in the water they could make out snippets of memories, like preview blocks on a computer. Noticeably in one is a very close upward view of the Beast before the view is knocked away. Another, however, is a young Theo, being looked at rather than his own point of view. Scott pulled away and turned to lean his back on the railing. Lydia looked at him. "Now what?"_

 _Scott was about to answer with uncertainty when he could make out subtle voices off in the distance to his right. "Come on, this way," he said. He took her hand and led them into the pitch-black woods. While thick from the vantage of the bridge, the forest turned shallow. In only a minute they seemed to be coming out of it. When it cleared, they were on a sidewalk, standing across the street from a suburban house—the only one on the never-ending road. The pair walked up to the house, the windows emitting light from each room. They walked in, the door unlocked._

 _At first, it looked like a crowded house party. At second glance, though, they realized that not only was everyone dressed in the same dark shirt and jeans, but they were all Theo. Nevertheless, the differences between them were distinguished in the hue of their eyes, each sclera aglow in assorted colors of the spectrum; even closer they could see the glow had an electric aura to them. Some of the Theos acted clique-like, gathered in circles and have incomprehensible conversations, while others travelled from group to group. "What the hell?" Scott said. All the Theos suddenly stopped talking and turned to glare at Scott. The pause was only momentary and each one returned to their rapid-paced chatter._

" _They're neurons," Lydia whispered in his ear. He looked at her, confused, forcing Lydia to shake her head at him. She grabbed his hand and gently led him through the crowds of Theos, careful not to disrupt any of them. They got stares as they passed, but gentler ones. Scott was unsure of what she was looking for when she opened the screen door to the backyard. Outside, they found themselves on a short deck with about 30 more replicas. By the griller two of them were chatting, yet, that was all; the rest were slumped over, seemingly asleep. Scott moved to touch one, try to rouse it, but Lydia caught him. "We don't know what that'll screw up," she said, eliciting a glare from the two to their left._

 _When they reverted, Scott leaned over and whispered, "What then?"_

" _Howling worked with Stiles," she whispered back._

" _Theo's not part of the pack," he replied quietly. "I'm not sure he ever was."_

 _Lydia shrugged. "I don't know. Try it, see if it works. If not, we try something else."_

 _Scott hesitated, looking around and back inside. After looking at the slumped over forms, though, he decided. He built up his lungs. His eyes began to glow. His features began to change. He looked up at the full moon before opening his fanged mouth and let out a great roar. At first the chatty pair looked pissed, even ready to attack. But when his howl quieted and his look of disappointment showed, the rest started to slowly show signs of arousal. In moments they were all awake, blinking, confused even. When their eyes landed on Scott and Lydia, though, suddenly, the foreign duo's vision began to painfully blur. They doubled over, sinking to the ground. It lasted only for a moment._

 _When they stood only Theo was there; even the house was now empty. He was on the ground, hunched over, his face buried in his hands. He was audibly sobbing. "Theo?" Scott tried. Nothing. The boy kept crying. Under his breath Scott could hear, 'I'm sorry,' being repeated at a rapid pace. The sky and ground began to rumble and shake. They exchanged a look before turning back to him._

 _They were stuck now, until Lydia turned to grab his arm. "Scott, one of the side effects of guilt is anxiety, followed by depression. He's probably just been flooded with realization. Every memory is being reexamined by the freed part of his brain. You need to communicate that it's not his fault."_

" _How?"_

" _You need to believe. You need to picture him as you want him to be. Show him that it isn't his fault, that he was sick. That you forgive him, or better that there's nothing to forgive." He just stared at her, unsure, doubt taking hold. "I know it's a lot, but you have to muster everything together. We might lose him if we don't."_

 _Scott nodded, taking another deep breath. He walked up to Theo, crouched next to him, sliding his claws into the back of his neck. He pictured the night of the supermoon. He removed the haunting feelings of betrayal. Removed the feeling of his life draining as they stood with Theo's claws embedded in his chest. He wrote over it._ This isn't you, _he thought._ This is the disease. _He pictured the hug—the real one. In his living room. It's warm. Unexpected, but welcome more than anything. It's all he could've asked for._ This is you. I knew it from the start. You were sick. You had no say. But now you do. I believe in you. The good inside you. It's awake now. So join me. Join us.

 _Scott removed his claws and fell back. The world had stopped shaking. The sobs in front of him have ceased. Theo pulled his hands away slowly. He looked at the ground. He blinked. Catching the shoes in his upper peripheral, he slowly looked up. He met Scott's gaze. "Scott?" he said weakly…_

The true alpha was familiarly jettisoned back into the physical world. He could see that Ms. Morrell was no longer alone; both Dr. Deaton and Fenris were there as well. Lydia's movement snapped his attention to the pair in front of him. He slid around to kneel in front of her. "Are you okay?" he said urgently. She felt the back of her neck, the wound painful, but nodded and gave him a tried smile. He looked over at Theo and their eyes met. The chimera looked flabbergasted, totally in awe. And exhausted, his eyes red and sunken.

"Theo?" Scott tried. Theo's trance broke at the sound of his voice. He lunged forward. But it wasn't to attack, it was for an embrace. He started crying. It wasn't out of guilt or sorrow. It was out of joy. Gratitude. Awakening, as if he'd been castaway or in a coma.


	3. To Forgive

**| To Forgive |**

 _The meeting inside the sheriff's office had been strained at best. Scott and Lydia did their best to assure everyone that what they were saying was genuine. That, while it had been only two weeks since Schrader's appearance, and while they were still keeping him at Eichen House a while longer for observation, Theo appeared to be reformed. Even Morrell, Deaton, and Fenris were there to confirm. Neuro-physiologically this seemed to be the case as Fenris revealed three sets of brain scans: one before Scott's initial visit, one in between visits, and one as of a week ago. It would've been a medical miracle if they all didn't know Scott's role, or at least to the extent they did without details. His brain activity no longer reflected that of a psychopath's; it was normal._

 _The reactions had been mixed, as was expected. Most everyone seemed uneasy and skeptical—fair reactions to be sure. The extremes, however, were Malia, who seemed nonchalant, Corey, who seemed quite wary of the prospect of seeing Theo again, and Liam and Stiles. The beta remained silently pissed—Hayden noticeably whispering calming words to him—while Stiles stormed out. Scott made to go after him but the sheriff stopped him._

 _They didn't speak for two weeks, despite Scott's attempts._

 _So when Stiles called one afternoon, saying he wanted to see him—see Theo—Scott drove over to pick him up. They barely exchanged greetings, the rest of the drive to Eichen House made in total silence. For Stiles, this was all stress-inducing, but for Scott, this had been his eighth time there since the meeting at the sheriff's station. Theo actually smiled when Scott came into view, only to lose it, his expression saddening with guilt when he saw Stiles._

" _Stiles?" was all he was allowed._

" _My turn to talk," the human said, noticeably agitated, even surprising the alpha next to him. "What you did, everything you did, to me, to my dad, to my best friend, to my girlfriend, to all of us. Everyone. We're never going to forget it."_

" _Stiles," Scott tried._

 _But he ignored him and continued. "I don't care what the druids say and the doctors. Or even Scott. I'm never going to trust you. And for the half second I did, that's on you, too. You're a liar, Theo. A psychotic, manipulative, murderous liar." His eyes shifted right so that Scott could become clearer in his peripheral. He breathed heavily in that second. "Scott may see something in you now. Just like he did before. It's in his nature. And it's clear there's something else going on between you two; I'm not blind. So when you get out of here, if you so much as harm an eyelash on his pretty little face, I'm coming for you. And don't I won't be counting, or watching, or whatever." Scott actually bit back a grin. "'Cuz I will be. So you better watch it. Got it?" Theo just nodded, looking thoroughly into Stiles' face, as if a parent just ripped him a new one. Stiles looked over at Scott and then Morrell. He turned to leave, giving his best friend and the interned chimera a final look over before walking away._

" _Do you want some time?" Morrell said to the true alpha. Scott nodded and she followed after Stiles. When she was around two corners, Scott opened the glass cell door and walked in._

 _The scene dissolved and Scott was opening the front door to see Theo standing there with flowers and a bottle of rosé wine. "Are those for me?" Scott said with a grin, motioning to the flowers._

 _Theo smirked. "They're_ both _for your mom." The brunette stood aside to let him in. Theo looked around; his hands were fidgety, even with items occupying the. He was antsy, a little sweat on his forehead despite the cooler weather._

" _You don't need to be nervous," Scott said, taking the wine and leading them into the kitchen, a dish towel on his shoulder. Theo just shot him a look. "You don't, I promise. She'll be protective at first, but she'll warm up to you. I sweat." Scott grabbed a base and scissors and handed them to the boy before returning to the stove. He was cooking. "Besides, you look great," Scott said, peering over at him. "Really great."_

 _Theo laughed a little and began on the flowers. There was a clang from upstairs and then a yell. "I'm okay!" The both grinned widely and Theo propped the flowers up inside the glass._

" _Where do you want these?" the chimera asked._

" _The coffee table in the living room?" Scott said._

 _Theo nodded and carried them away. "Is your dad still coming?" he said when he rejoined the alpha._

" _Yeah, he's on his way."_

 _There was a brief silence before Theo said, "Is he bringing his gun?"_

 _Scott put the wooden spoon down and grabbed both of Theo's shoulders. He looked straight into the boy's eyes before saying, "He's not going to shoot you." Theo nodded and Scott turned back to his sauce. "Besides, it's not my dad that would shoot you first," he deadpanned. Theo's anxiety spiked just before Scott turned to reveal his teasing grin. "I'm kidding. It'll be okay."_

" _Well I'm not kidding," Melissa said, walking into view. "I_ would _shoot you first." The blood drained from Theo's face, yet she walked up to him and put out her hand. "Start with a handshake first? Go from there?"_

 _Theo nodded and took it. "Um, I brought some wine," he said, pointing to the bottle next to the far side of the sink. "Scott, he said that was your favorite. There's flowers in the living room. And…and you look very nice." She smiled at him and gave Scott a kiss on his cheek before walking over to take a seat at the table._

" _Go sit," Scott said to him._

 _Theo just looked at him, Scott making a face back at him. He relented and joined Melissa at the table. Awkwardness immediately settled in as neither of them spoke while Scott bustled about. When almost five minutes passed, Theo built up enough courage to ask, "How much does Scott's dad know?"_

" _About werewolves or about you?" she replied._

 _Scott didn't try to stopper her, or shoot her any looks. He not only expected this, he knew they were right to handle him skepticism. Hold him at arms' length. Maybe even treat him with cynicism for now. After all, Lydia was the only other person who what he saw, and she was opening to Theo just as easily as Scott was unlike everyone else._

" _I guess both?" Theo offered._

" _Rafe know about Scott and his friends. And I've told him some things about the dangers. Knowing him, I'm sure he's done even more digging. With you, I told him you were involved in the latest scuffle, but you had been coerced and had a change of heart. That you remembered being at elementary school with Scott and Stiles, and in little league, so you helped them in the end. And that's all he needs to know." The 'for now' certainly lingered in Scott's mind, but to Theo, he felt nothing but shock, warmth, and gratitude towards the woman. They heard a jingling of keys at the back porch and Melissa looked straight into Theo's face. "So don't make a liar out of me," she said before giving him a smile, a wink, and getting up._

 _Melissa opened the door and Rafe walked in, a container of specialty-cupcakes in one hand and a bag with ice cream in the other. "I didn't know what to get," he said._

" _It's fine," Melissa said, taking the bag and sliding the ice cream into the freezer._

" _Smells great, Scott," Rafe said before spotting the chimera, who'd gotten to his feet. "You must be Theo."_

 _He nodded. "Yes, sir."_

" _Rafe walked up to him to shake his hand firmly. "You graduated this year?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _What do you plan on doing once the summer's over?"_

" _Dad, can we make our plates first?" Scott pushed._

 _The scene dissolved again and Scott was walking out his front door; he'd left something upstairs. He saw Theo across the street, leaning up against his truck with his back to him. Scott crossed and stepped up onto the sidewalk again to stand in front of the boy. "Did you survive okay?" Scott asked._

" _Normal still feels weird. It all does," Theo admitted._

" _Does it feel right, though?"_

 _Theo nodded without hesitance. "School was already a little normal." Scott made a face. "I said a_ little _," he offered with a grin. "You have to stop worrying about me. I'm adjusting, that's all." Scott shrugged, Theo shaking his head—delighted in a way._

" _So, I know it's only been a few months," Scott started, reaching into his back pocket before kneeling front of Theo._

" _Scott, what're you doing? Stop being stupid."_

 _Scott presented a ring box, looking up at the dirty blonde. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my beta?" he said, grinning stupidly as he opened it to reveal a kid's temporary tattoo of a wolf's head._

 _Theo smacked his hand to his forehead before letting out a genuine bellow. "You're such a dork. Adorable, but a dork."_

 _Scott stood, crowding the boy a little. "Would you?" he asked, eyes glowing red. It pulled the false yellows in Theo's and the latter was forced to look away._

" _Scott…"_

" _I believe in you. And you've wanted to be a werewolf for a long time. And—"_

" _And it's tempting, it really is."_

" _If it's the bite, Hayden survived just fine. I think being a chimera gives you added strength, enough to rule out the danger. And your counseling, it's still progressing, right?"_

" _Scott, it's none of those." The alpha didn't respond, only waited; he'd learned to wait. "Your trust in me. Belief…both? I'm not there, yet. And I don't think…I'm_ never _going to trust myself enough. Not with_ your _bite." Theo looked back into Scott's eyes, deep into those reds. They were alluring. Gravitating._

" _In that case, I should just say, I'm not the only alpha in Beacon Hills," Scott provided, a smirk appearing on his lips._

 _The scene shifted to the billiards room in_ Dave & Buster's _. Scott was watching his teammate line up a shot. Liam took it and nailed the '13 ball perfectly, giving his exact position to line up for the '9. Their two opponents—Stiles and Theo—watched in visible frustration as he sunk it, too, the ball falling into the side pocket._

" _I hate this kid," Stiles exclaimed, almost throwing his cue stick; it was Liam's fifth sink in a row_ and _he also broke. "Are you sure he's not using wolf powers?" Stiles grumbled to the dirty blonde next to him._

" _I'm sure," Theo confirmed. Scott glanced at them, gleeful for a number of reasons. Stiles was actually making an effort to be civil. His pack building event wasn't backfiring at all. Sure, Corey and Mason had ditched them in favor of the extravagant arcade, and the girls were still at their table talking, but integrating Theo with the other two was his primary concern._

 _Liam shot Stiles his most asshole, shit-eating grin as he sank his sixth stripe. "I'm just that good." Stiles flipped him off and Liam sank the '12—their final ball. "Side pocket," he called, pointing to the one closer to Stiles. He shot the '8 and that was game. Scott high fived him and grinned wildly._

" _You, you don't play anymore," Stiles demanded as Theo hung his head._

" _That's fine," Liam accepted. "I whipped your ass enough for one night. I'll save it for lacrosse practice."_

" _Bite me."_

 _Scott and Theo exchanged amused looks. "Cut throat?" Scott offered. Stiles and Theo looked at each and, with Theo's shrug, Stiles nodded. The former teammates were vicious, though. Liam watched as, despite Scott's reasonable break (sinking the '2 in the process), the duo went after him with all they had. Scott only managed to get one more chance at play when Stiles took the killing shot. It was Theo, however, that rose victorious. It had come down to 1-ball-to-1 and, to Scott's delighted surprise, Stiles and Theo shook._

 _Liam hopped off his stool to rack—ready to play again—when six guys and two girls walked up. They looked older, early 20s. Scott didn't notice at first until Theo motioned with his head. Scott turned to see as one stepped forward. "Why don't you guys sit out a few rounds?" the blonde said._

" _It's first come first serve," Stiles retorted from the back._

" _Stiles," Scott hushed. "We were kinda' here first, though. I think we're only gonna' play a couple more games and then it's all yours." Scott's soft and offering tone was genuine, but the blonde didn't bite._

" _We weren't really asking," he said, one of the others taking a step forward. Theo moved to back Scott's right, Liam doing the same to his left. But it was Malia who came out of nowhere to pin the blonde's lackey to the divider by the tuft of his shirt; Lydia and Hayden were off to the side and now the adults playing at the other three tables paused to watch._

" _Scott?" she waited, looking back at her alpha._

" _I'll make you a deal," Scott said after tearing his gaze from Malia and placing it back on the man before him. "If one of you can beat one of us, I'll not only give you the table, but I'll pay for your dinner, or drinks, or whatever."_

 _The blonde smirked back at his friends before turning forward. "And if you win?"_

" _You do the same, and that includes my gamer friends in the arcade."_

" _And you piss off," Stiles added, Lydia smacking his arm._

" _Alright. You got it," the blonde said. A third guy stepped forward and Scott looked at Malia, giving her a nod. She released her captive and walked over to Stiles. They all moved to the back and Scott and Liam exchanged knowing looks. His beta cued up and the other guy went first. He broke and almost sunk the '9, the ball teetering on the edge of a corner pocket._

 _Liam stepped up for his turn, but he didn't take the easy shot. He went for solids and seven shots later the opposing group was in awe and frustration just as Stiles had been. "Side pocket," Liam called, the opposite of the one prior, and he sunk it with ease and flare. The pack and even the bystander-adults cheered. Scott hugged him and Hayden kissed him hard. Corey and Mason had returned and the latter give him a huge high five after the end of their secret handshake. Stiles gave him a hug-turned-noogie._

 _Scott walked up to the blonde, Theo and Malia behind him. The older was reluctant at first, reeling from utter and devastating defeat. He relented, though, handing Scott three 50-dollar bills. The alpha smiled and the group sauntered away, giving their player and even the blonde total hell. Scott and his reinforcements went back to celebrating Liam's victory, Theo and Liam sharing in a bro-shake._

 _Dissolving again, the nine pack members were sitting outside in the strip-mall's parking lot. They were on top of their cars, all nicely parked near each other. They were coming down from the high of laughter, Liam's pompous boasting about his victory having turned into comic relief that night. They were all looking down, smiling as they sat on the rooves of their cars. But then, after a moment. Stiles looked over at Theo on Scott's car. "Can I ask you something?"_

" _Stiles," Lydia groaned._

" _No, see, it's been bugging me."_

" _It's okay," Theo assured in spite of the annoyed looks. "Stiles, go ahead and ask."_

 _He looked around, considering if he was going to be hit or have something thrown at him. Finally, he returned to Theo. "Your eyes…even after the bite they're still yellow. After all_ that _they're_ still _yellow? How?" Theo looked away, not sure how to answer. "I mean, Malia was just a child. Her family, they were accidents. Derek, he was trying to save a girl from suffering for hours upon end. And Jackson, hell, he was under someone else's control. But you? How are yours not blue?"_

 _Tension had taken hold thickly: Scott was burying his face in his hands, Lydia was reeling, the two younger couples were looking off as if they wanted to be anywhere else. "This," Theo began slowly, stuck on his words, "this is gonna' sound bad. But, I guess, I guess the only people I've_ actually _killed were supernaturals. Or, along those lines. Josh…Tracy…you," he said, looking at Scott next to him._

" _Your sister?" Stiles continued._

" _I didn't help her, but I didn't kill her. Directly anyways."_

" _Convenient."_

" _Enough, Stiles," Lydia said._

" _What about your parents?" the human ignored. "Your real parents?"_

" _After what happened down in the tunnels, when I didn't come home, my proxy parents took off. My real ones…my dad is in a coma in a hospital in Portland. And my mom, she was killed in the crash._

" _What caused the crash?" Scott asked genuinely._

" _A storm," Theo answered. "But I'm not entirely sure it was supernatural." Stiles nodded, only out of comprehension. "They didn't have me out for a while. The research and experiments took years. And when they did let me out, it was for simple things. Test. Physical tests. I never came into contact with anyone long enough, let alone the primal desire to kill them; the adjustment period after the changes took hold was much shorter than after getting bit."_

" _And there were no other candidates? None they had you take care of?"_

" _Oh for fuck's sake, Stiles, drop it," Hayden exclaimed._

 _Stiles looked expectantly at the former chimera across from him and Theo shook his head._

" _Satisfied?" Lydia asked, the bite in her tone ready to become physical._

 _He looked over at Scott, who was looking back at him, and nodded. Of course, there was always a 'for now' that lingered with Stiles, especially when it concerned Theo, but for the moment he dropped it. And before awkward silence could settle, there was a loud fart between Corey and Mason. "I'm so sorry," the chimera said. "I've tried to hold it. The nachos…there were jalapenos." The packed cackled, bursting even harder when Mason reacted to the smell…_

The bed was creaking, the noises set at a steady pace. The room was filled with them—and others. Scott was on his back, Theo on top of him. The beta's hands were gripping Scott's pecs, claws pressing into the skin but not quite breaking it. His arms were locked straight, sitting upright. Scott was lying flat, not even a pillow under his head. His hands were on the boy's hips. His slick cock was buried inside of him, pushing in and out at a rocking pace. They were in a dorm room, a sock on the outer knob of the door to keep Scott's roommate from coming in unwelcomed.

Scott sat up to kiss him, staying vertical even after their lips parted. "Teddy," he half breathed. His hands moved up from his hips, grazing up to his slickened back. His back with two circular tattoos—the outer larger and thicker than the inner. Unity, the sign of the McCall pack and poetic given their present _festivities_. They were close. So close that Theo came at Scott's use of his nickname again (of course, it was combined with the powerful strike to his prostate and the friction on his dick that was caused between the rubbing of their sweaty abdomens together). He came harder than he could've hoped for, panting next to Scott's ear.

Scott was short to follow, a host of sensations getting him there. When he was about to erupt, Theo pushed his alpha onto his back and pulled off just as he was about to burst. He fed Scott his dick while the brunette came handlessly, the hot spray drenching Theo's back, the gooey liquid sliding down the crack of his ass. Theo shifted down Scott's body and leaned down, resting his forehead on the other's, both feeling each other breathe against the other's hot skin. Their highs turned giddy and Theo finally said, "We really need to shower; we're gonna' be late for Liam's first game." Scott nodded, smile still wide.

Theo rolled off to fall flat on his back. The alpha got up, rummaging through his drawers to collect a towel and a clean pair of clothes. Theo just looked over Scott's nude-sweaty form, especially paying notice to his hairy butt. So when the latter crouched down to retrieve a pair of cherry-red boxer-briefs from the bottom drawer, Theo leaned up on his forearms to watch his ass muscles bubble out. "God, I wanna' fuck you," Theo said, his dick throbbing, bouncing on its own accord.

Scott stood and looked back at him. "Maybe when we get back," he said before giving Theo a teasing wiggle. The beta laughed and the other boy walked into the bathroom, turning the water on in the shower. Theo immediately followed.

A second later, Theo's voice echoed out into the room. "I don't know if I can wait, though."

"Hah, Theo!"

"You're so tight around my finger, Scotty."

"Nnghh…"

"Bend over."

There was a pause and then a moan that sounded like Scott's. "Teddy, your tongue…fuck…"

"Your hole…these cheeks…I can't get enough, Scott." There was a slap, followed by groaning. Slick and squishy noises. Moaning. Harsh breathing against skin. A double pat against skin. "Get in the tub."

"The game…" A heavy breath followed. "He's gonna' kill us."

"Yeah, but it's gonna' be so worth it."


End file.
